Ten cuidado con los juegos, se pueden ir en tu contra
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Para ayudar a su amiga había empezado un juego. Sin darse cuenta que terminaría desarrollando sentimientos bastante fuertes. [Nobume-okikagu] [semi-au] [amor unilateral] [Reto dia 18: Algo triste]


**¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Les traigo esta viñetas, cumpliendo el reto para hoy en el grupo okikagu de " _Ross came back"._**

 **Que disfruten de la lectura n.n**

 **Advertencia: La autora no se hace responsable si terminan llorando.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenec** **e a Sorachi Hideaki.**_

* * *

 **Ten con cuidado con los juegos, se pueden ir en tu contra.  
[Nobume-okikagu]  
[semi-au]  
[amor unilateral]  
[reto día 18: Algo triste]**

* * *

Todo comenzó como un juego.

Ella había visto como su mejor amiga sentía algo especial por aquel asesino del Shinsengumi. También había notado como aquellos sentimientos eran compartido por aquel capitán de la primera división, no obstante, el orgullo de ambos impedía que su relación diera el siguiente paso.

Ella quería ver a su querida amiga feliz y que evitará aquellos suspiro de anhelos por algo que le era posible. Así que tomo el asunto en sus manos, volviéndose de esa forma en el cupido para su amiga.

Empezó a fingir que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, solo cuando el castaño estaba frente de ellas. Aprovechando la densidad e ingenuidad de la chica de cabello bermellón.

El efecto de su juego no tardó en aparecer. Podía ver cómo aquel castaño se ponía celoso al ver como ella acariciaba y abrazaba con total libertad a la chica de cabello bermellón, como ella lograba obtener la atención de aquellos inocentes ojos azules. Aquello era un gozo para la chica de cabello azulino, quien le encantaba ver la cara de impotencia del castaño.

Sin embargo, hubo un fallo cálculo en su juego; sin darse cuenta empezó a tener sentimientos fuertes por su amiga. Sentía como la calidez subía en su ser al ver aquella sonrisa sincera de ella, le encantaba aquellos gesto que mostraba Kagura para cualquier situación. Esos sonrojos que adornaban aquellas blanquecina mejillas; cuando le decía algo agradable o cuando el castaño estaba con ella.

Sin darse cuenta había desarrollado un enamoramiento por su amiga.

— Yo realmente estoy enamorada del sádico - escuchó como su amada confesaba al fin sus sentimientos, delante de ella y de la princesa en una de sus tantas reuniones que tenían. Se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa algo tímida y sus mejillas sonrojada, aún así sintió el dolor en dentro de ella.

Porque esas sonrisas y miradas de enamorada no eran para ella.

Sin embargo, no derramó ninguna lágrimas, simplemente sonrió feliz de que su amiga por fin diera un paso hacia su felicidad; tal como ella quería. Incluso bromeó con aquello junto con la princesa Soyo.

— No quiero que la lastimé - sus ojos rubíes miraban fijamente a los del castaño, transmitiendo muy bien su amenaza por si hacia sufrir a su amada.

Los dos estaban trabajando juntos en una misión de capturar a unos Jouis. Ella había aprovechado que estaban solos para soltar aquella advertencia.

— Eso debería decírtelo a ti ¿No? – soltó con total molestia el castaño. Mostrando su celos por la cercanía que tenia Imai con Kagura.

No pudo decir nada a las palabras del castaño, ya que había iniciado el ataque hacia los Jouis.

Ella no dudo matar a los enemigos que se ponía al frente. Liberando la rabia y la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos. Su espada gritaba aquel dolor que había empezado a sentir desde que se enamoró de su amiga.

Confirmaba una vez mas, que los sentimientos de Kagura eran correspondido. Y que ella no tenía ninguna excusa para impedir que fuera feliz con ese castaño.

Fue doloroso cuando Kagura dio la noticia que tanto esperaba.

El castaño había obtenido por fin el valor para confesarse a su querida amiga, y como había pensado, ella había aceptado esos sentimientos. ellos ahora estaban diciéndole a la princesa sobre su nueva relación, fue solo suerte que ella estuviera en ese momento.

Observo como esos azules ojos ahora estaban tan brilloso, al igual que su sonrisa que la hipnotizaba, ese sonrojo que le provoca aquel castaño cuando se burlaba de ella; para luego besarla y así provocar un grito de emoción por parte de Soyo. Fantaseando en silencio que todo aquello eran por ella.

Dando falso consuelo a su corazón.

— Todo fue un juego, solo quería ayudar a kagura-san – le confesó al castaño, quien la miraba con total molestia. Gracias a la emoción de Soyo habían logrado estar solo en aquel salón.

— No creas que te diré gracias -fue la respuesta del castaño antes de perseguir a Soyo y su ahora novia, quienes se habían ido a la cocina de aquel castillo.

Imai se quedó en aquel solitario salón. Empezando a sentir el peso de aquella noticia y los actos que había presenciado hace momentos atrás. Sentía como su corazón se oprimía cada vez más y más.

Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una lágrima que sería el inició de varias más.


End file.
